The Vesper Council of Six
The Vesper Council of Six are the highest ranking Vespers in the Vesper organization. Members Vesper One: The Leader Identity is a secret outside The Vesper Council of Six. Leads the Vespers. Suspects (Unofficial): Arthur Josiah Trent Damien Vesper Dave Speminer Official Identity: To be revealed on March 26, 2013 in Book 6. Vesper Two: The Shield Responsibilities: Oversees all Vesper activities on behalf of Vesper One whose identity must be kept a secret outside to those outside the Council of Six. Vesper Two also handles disciplinary matters. Requirements: Communication skills, organization, ruthlessness and a talent for torture. Suspects: N/A Official Identity: To be revealed on December 4, 2012 in Mission 5. Vesper Three: The Mole Responsibilites: To gain trust of target and take pleasure in destroying them. Requirements: Passion for deceit, talent for winning the targets' trust. Suspects: Evan Tolliver Sinead Starling Ian Kabra Hamilton Holt Jake Rosenbloom Jonah Wizard Official Identity: Sinead Starling Vesper Four: The Scientist Responsibilities: Develop surveillance and weapons technology Requirements: Engineering expertise, imagination, an appetite for destruction''.'' Official Identity: Sandy Bancroft Mark Rosenbloom Bartu Yilmaz Ned Starling Salim Umarov Suspect Unknown (later revealeed to be Ian Kabra) Official Identity: Sandy 'The Breeze' Bancroft Vesper Five: The Spymaster Responsibilites: Infiltrates the target's inner circle. Requirements: Superb deception and espionage skills, taking pleasure in creating bonds and then destroying them. Suspects: Evan Tolliver Luna Amato Milos Vanek Broderick Wizard Erasmus Yilmaz Katja Mavel Official Identity: Luna Amato Vesper Six: The Enforcer Responsibilities: Executing Vesper One's plans by any means necessary. Requirements: Strength, bravery, ingenuity, and the ability to take the enemy by surprise. Suspects: Casper Wyoming Cheyenne Wyoming Detective Corelli Atticus Rosenbloom Jake Rosenbloom William McIntyre Official Identity: Cassandra Prince a.k.a. Cheyenne Wyoming, Casper's twin sister. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Vespers Category:Mission 11 Category:Vespers Rising Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:The Medusa Plot Category:Online Category:Card Pack Category:Council of Six Category:Missions Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Missions Category:Damien Vesper Category:Cahills vs Vespers Mission 1: The Medusa Plot Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 2: A King's Ransom Category:A King's Ransom Category:Card Pack 5 - The Marco Polo Heist Category:Cahill vs Vespers Card Packs Category:Series Two card pack Category:Madrigal Category:Janus Category:Vespers Category:Tomas Category:Ekaterina Category:Lucian Category:Leaders Category:Vespers Category:Mission 11 Category:Vespers Rising Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:The Medusa Plot Category:Online Category:Card Pack Category:Council of Six Category:Missions Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Missions Category:Damien Vesper Category:Cahills vs Vespers Mission 1: The Medusa Plot Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 2: A King's Ransom Category:A King's Ransom Category:Card Pack 5 - The Marco Polo Heist Category:Cahill vs Vespers Card Packs Category:Series Two card pack Category:Madrigal Category:Janus Category:Vespers Category:Tomas Category:Ekaterina Category:Lucian Category:Leaders Category:Cheyenne Wyoming Category:Casper Wyoming Category:McIntyre Family Category:Atticus Rosenbloom Category:Jake Rosenbloom Category:Evan Tolliver Category:Luna Amato Category:Milos Vanek Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 3: The Dead Of Night Category:Broderick Wizard Category:Erasmus Category:Katja Mavel Category:Deceased Category:Mark Rosenbloom Category:Bartu Yilmaz Category:Salim Umarov Category:Ned Starling Category:Ian Kabra Category:Sandy Bancroft Category:Sinead Starling Category:Hamilton Holt Category:Jonah Wizard Category:Trent Family Category:Dave Speminer Category:Damien Vesper Category:Isabel Kabra Category:Suspected Vesper Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 4: Shatterproof Category:The Medusa Plot Category:A King's Ransom Category:The Dead Of Night Category:Shatterproof Category:Trust No One Category:Vesper One Category:Vesper Two Category:Vesper Three Category:Vesper Four Category:Vesper Five